


Wrapped in Green

by orpheous87



Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Surprise Party, The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Hermione and Ron throw Harry a surprise party and conspire with Pansy to set him up with Draco. Little do they know, they've been beaten to it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676821
Comments: 11
Kudos: 356
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest





	Wrapped in Green

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to vicspeaks for betaing ❤️

“Shush! He’s coming!” 

“Ow! Get off my foot!” 

“Well you shouldn’t have put it there!” 

_“Will you two shut up!”_

Silence fell in the darkened room, it’s occupants all hidden behind, or inside, various pieces of furniture. Some of them were pressed together uncomfortably, others were taking pleasure in being pressed against their fellow hiders.

A sound at the door had them all holding their breath. The unmistakable sound of a key being turned in the lock led to the door being kicked open. Harry stumbled over the threshold, his arms full of shopping bags. 

“ _Lumos_ ,” he muttered, kicking the door shut behind him. “Oh, for… _Lumos!_ ”

As the room lit up, Harry gasped as he suddenly wasn’t alone any longer. The shopping bags tumbled to the floor as the hidden occupants of the room made themselves known by jumping up or popping out of wherever they were hidden, a collective shout of “surprise!” reverberating off the walls. 

“Merlin!” Harry yelped as he jumped violently, one hand clutching at his chest. He looked around wildly, trying to make sense of who was in his house. 

“Happy birthday, Harry!” Hermione and Ron chorused, grinning at him from their place behind the sofa. 

“You— I— it’s not my birthday until the weekend!” Harry exclaimed, blinking. He looked around, more slowly this time, and realised that all of his friends were in the room. Seamus and Dean, Ginny and Luna… even newer friends such as Pansy and Blaise and… Draco. 

Harry caught Draco’s eye, trying to send him a silent message, but then Ron punched him on the arm. “What?” 

“I _said_ that we know your birthday isn’t until the weekend, but we thought throwing your party _today_ would be more of a surprise,” Ron said with a laugh. “We invited everyone we could think of.” 

“Yeah, so I see,” Harry replied faintly, looking around again. “So, thanks… I guess. This is... definitely a surprise.” Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco smirk from beside Pansy. He turned away to keep himself from smiling. 

“Good,” Ron said with a grin. “Hermione told me you’d guess, but you didn’t, so that’s five Galleons to me!” 

Hermione rolled her eyes but then smiled at Harry. “You don’t mind, do you?” 

Harry shook his head, giving her a smile. “No. No, I don’t mind,” he said. “Especially not if I get presents?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes again while Ron laughed. “Of course there are presents,” she said. “Everyone got you something.” 

“Oh, Merlin, I was only kidding,” Harry said, looking mortified. “You know I don’t really care about presents!” 

“Don’t worry, Harry,” Seamus spoke up. “We didn’t get you anything big.”

Harry snorted. “Thanks, Seamus.” 

Seamus grinned. “Don’t mention it.” 

Harry shook his head and turned back to Hermione. “So, is there food and drinks as well?” 

“Yeah,” Ron replied enthusiastically. “What kind of party doesn’t have food and drinks?” 

“A bad one,” Harry admitted, chuckling.

“George! The food!” Ron called, waving at George across the room. 

George saluted and waved his wand with a flourish. In the blink of an eye, the kitchen door slammed open and Harry could see the table was laden with huge plates of finger foods and pitchers of both pumpkin juice and punch. 

“Wow,” Harry said softly. He allowed Hermione to lead him by the elbow to where the pile of presents sat. 

“There you go,” Hermione said with a smile. “They’re yours to open at your leisure.” 

Harry smiled and leant over, kissing her on the cheek. “Thank you for doing this.” 

“Don’t mention it, Harry,” Hermione replied with a smile. She patted his shoulder and then headed to the kitchen to join Ron. 

Harry regarded the pile of presents in front of him, wondering where to start. He had just picked up a small, square box, wrapped in deep green wrapping paper, when a shadow fell over him. Looking up, he gave a smile. “Hey.” 

“Hey yourself.” 

Harry gestured to the seat beside him. “Sit?” 

“Alright,” Draco said, sitting down carefully. “I’m impressed that you weren’t angry about this party.” 

“How could I be angry?” Harry asked. “They did this to do something nice.” 

“I know,” Draco replied. “But I would still have been upset. I don’t like surprises.” 

“Always good to know,” Harry murmured, concentrating on the present in his hands again. “Is this from you?” 

“How did you know?” 

“Green wrapping, red bow… it’s basically you and me,” Harry replied softly, smiling at the thought. 

“Yes, well,” Draco said, taking a sip of the drink he was holding.

“Should I open it now?” Harry asked.

“I wouldn’t,” Draco murmured. “Unless you really want to.” 

Harry turned the box in his hands once more, before putting it to one side. “I’ll leave it until later.” 

Draco nodded, sipping his drink again. “What about that one,” he said, pointing to a larger box that was wrapped in blue. 

“Good choice,” Harry smiled, picking the box up.

***

“Look, they’re talking,” Hermione said softly, peering out from the kitchen.

“It’s a good start,” Pansy replied from beside her. “Honestly, I love Draco but he really needs help sometimes, you know?” 

Ron snorted behind them. “You think Malfoy’s bad, Harry is _oblivious_.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to him. “Hark at you, Mister It-took-me-seven-years.” 

“Hey! You didn’t make a move either!” Ron exclaimed, affronted. 

“Oh, please,” Pansy said tiredly. “We all knew you two were going to end up together. Even Potter and Draco could see that. You were just fooling yourselves. Now, how do we get _them_ together? They’re perfect for each other, anyone can see that.” 

The three of them turned their attention back to the other room where they could see Harry and Draco sitting with their heads even closer together than before.

***

“You know they’re watching us, don’t you?” Draco asked softly as he watched Harry open another present.

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “They’re trying to set us up, I’m sure of it. Hermione and Ron think I’m a lost cause.” 

Draco snorted softly. “Pansy thinks I _need help_. She’s always trying to set me up with someone.” 

“Oh, really?” Harry asked, trying his best to sound casual. 

“Jealous, Potter?” Draco breathed, his mouth very close to Harry’s ear. 

“What makes you say that?” Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“The look on your face,” Draco replied. “I thought we were keeping this secret?”

“We were,” Harry said softly. “But…” 

“I’m tired of it too,” Draco whispered, letting one hand rest on Harry’s thigh. “It’s been fun, but I want us to be able to do things as a couple. I want to put a stop to Pansy’s incessant interfering.” 

Harry turned to look at him, meeting his eyes for a moment. They were impossibly close. Then he tilted his head, capturing Draco’s lips with his own.

***

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Hermione said as she, Ron and Pansy continued to watch from the kitchen.

“Merlin only knows,” Pansy said with a sigh, taking a sip from her glass. “I doubt it’s anything useful though.” 

“Probably Quidditch,” Ron muttered. “That’s all they ever seem to talk—” 

He broke off as Hermione and Pansy both gasped. His own jaw dropped as he watched Harry lean over and kiss Draco. 

“Did you just see that?” Hermione asked, looking at Pansy. “We both saw that, didn’t we?”

Pansy nodded dumbly. 

Ron gaped. 

No-one else seemed to have noticed. No-one had batted an eyelid. 

“What do we do now?” Hermione asked, turning back to see Harry and Draco laughing, their heads pressed together. 

“I’m going to talk to Draco,” Pansy decided, putting her glass down. “I won’t say we’ve seen them.” 

“What _will_ you say?” Hermione asked. 

“I don’t know,” Pansy said. “But I’ll think of something.” With that, she made her way to where Draco was sitting with Harry. 

“Ah, there you are, Pansy,” Draco said, looking up at her approach. 

“Yes, I’ve just been in the kitchen,” Pansy said. “In fact, there’s someone in there I want you to meet. He’d be _perfect_ for you.” 

Draco glanced at Harry, before shaking his head. “No, I’m quite alright here, thank you,” he said. 

“Draco, honestly,” Pansy sighed. “You will never get a boyfriend if you never _meet _people.”__

__“I don’t need to meet anyone,” Draco replied. “I’ve already met someone.”_ _

__Pansy arched an eyebrow, trying not to look triumphant. “Where? You’ve barely left Potter’s side all night.”_ _

__“Exactly,” Draco said, calmly taking Harry’s hand. “Why would I want to meet anyone else? My boyfriend is right here.”_ _

__Pansy’s mask slipped and her mouth dropped open. “Boyfriend?” she repeated, her voice higher than usual._ _

__Harry hid a smile against Draco’s shoulder._ _

__“Yes,” Draco replied. “We’ve, ah, been seeing each other for a while now.”_ _

__“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” Pansy squealed, dropping into the chair opposite them. “I’ve been trying to set you two up for _ages_!” _ _

__Harry grinned. “We know,” he said. “You, Hermione and Ron. It’s been quite amusing, really.”_ _

__“You two are _the worst_!” Pansy exclaimed, slapping them both lightly on the arm. She waved to Hermione in the kitchen. “Come over here!” _ _

__Hermione dragged Ron through to the living room. “What is going on?”_ _

__“These two have only been seeing each other in secret!” Pansy exclaimed. “Can you believe it?!”_ _

__“Harry! Why didn’t you tell us?” Hermione demanded, her hands on her hips._ _

__“I know you two—three—meant well,” Harry said. “But we wanted to do this in our own time. We didn’t want any pressure, we didn’t know if it would work. But it does.”_ _

__“And we’re happy,” Draco added. “We’ve had plenty of time with each other, and we feel that now is the right time to go public.”_ _

__“I can’t believe this,” Ron muttered. He looked at Harry. “I’m your best mate! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”_ _

__“I’m sorry, Ron,” Harry said. “I really am, but I needed to do this on my own. My whole life has been managed by other people. I wanted this to be different.”_ _

__Draco squeezed Harry’s hand gently. “You can open that now,” he said, nodding to the small, square box that was still sitting beside Harry._ _

__“You sure?” Harry asked._ _

__Draco nodded._ _

__Smiling, Harry picked the box up and carefully unwrapped it. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the box. He glanced up at Draco, who was watching him nervously. “Is this what I think it is?”_ _

__“Open it,” Draco whispered._ _

__Harry swallowed and lifted the lid on the box. Inside, sat a ring. A ring that Harry remembered seeing plenty of times before. The Malfoy crest sitting proudly atop the silver band._ _

__“I know that this might not be the best thing to give you,” Draco said softly. “But this… it’s a tradition. My family name doesn’t mean anything anymore, but I thought, well, it never really meant anything to you. Not in the way my father wanted it to. But this ring… it would mean a lot if…”_ _

__“It’s perfect,” Harry said, cutting Draco off with a smile. “None of that matters, I know what this ring means, and of course I want it,” he finished, cupping Draco’s cheek with one hand and kissing him once more._ _

__Hermione made a small squeak and grabbed Ron’s arm while Pansy covered her mouth with both hands._ _

__Harry smiled again as he and Draco parted, then looked up at Hermione, Ron and Pansy. “Thanks for the party,” he said. “This has been the best birthday in a long time.”_ _


End file.
